Love For A Redeemed Kitten
by TeaWriter
Summary: As friendships are healed between Momo and Sae, someone else seems to be trying to give relationships a second shot. Now Sae's love story begins. SaexRyo
1. Chapter 1

"Hey gorgeous, come meet me at my place and we'll rent a movie," Kairi Okayasu deposited a quick kiss on his girlfriend's cheek before rushing off to catch his bus. Momo Adachi smiled and called after him, "Okay, and I hope you're not late to your job!" He waved his hand as he jumped onto the bus and moved out of sight.

"You lovebirds are too sweet," Teased a voice behind Momo. She turned around to see her once-again-redeemed friend, Sae Kashiwagi, leaning against the telephone pole. Momo shrugged with a grin. "Hey, let's go shopping! Summer arrivals should be in stores now; let's go take a look," she invited. Sae squealed and the two girls chattered excitedly as they made their way out of the school compound towards the shopping district.

It seemed like things had changed for the queen of evil. Sae Kashiwagi had made a complete turnaround, asking for forgiveness from Kairi, Momo, and Touji, Momo's previous boyfriend. She had become a better friend to everyone, and had stopped backstabbing and spreading rumors about other students. Sae had truly become as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside, a miracle to behold.

A few hours later, the girls lugged their new purchases to the condo apartment complex where Kairi lived. As the elevator doors closed behind them, Momo sighed.

"Why did I buy so much stuff?" She groaned. Sae giggled and chirped, "Because you need to show off that lovely swimmer's tan for Kairi! You should model these new clothes for him when he gets off work today," she wiggled her eyebrows conspiratorially. Momo blushed.

"Maybe…"

Sae rolled her eyes. "C'mon, I'll help you put together the perfect outfit that will blow him away when he walks in the door. I'll even stick around and take pictures of the two of you before I take off. Heaven only knows how disgusting you guys can get in all your lovey-dovey-ness." She shivered.

The elevator doors opened and the girls made their way down the plush corridor to door #76. Momo fiddled around with Kairi's house key but before she could stick it into the lock, the door opened.

"Oh hi, Ryo," Momo blinked at the tall male who had swung open the door.

He nodded in greeting. "Momo, Sae. I could hear you two all the way down the hall," He smirked as they entered. "Try to keep it down next time. The neighbors might get ideas."

"Sorry" Momo muttered as she dumped her bags into the middle of the living room floor. "I'm going to the bathroom." Sae was uncharacteristically quiet as she went to sit on the couch. Ryo studied the petite female.

Weeks had passed after the hospital incident. Both he and Sae were happy to not have had a baby to deal with when they found out it was an imagined pregnancy. They hardly spoke to each other after that, and the only times they ran into each other were when Momo and Kairi were hanging out. Ryo wondered if she still loved him like she had declared to him on the park bench before Morika's attack.

Sae finally lifted her gaze off her hands when Momo returned. She was startled to see Ryo's thoughtful gaze on her, and immediately colored. "Ryo," she cleared her throat, bringing him out of his thoughts, "do you have any juice?" He nodded and left the room.

"So then, which one should I model for Kairi?" Momo asked enthusiastically. Sae grinned.

"See? Now you're getting into it, girl!" The two proceeded to look through the bags of clothes, not noticing when Ryo came back with two glasses of juice. He set the tumblers onto the coffee table quietly and left, after one final glance at Sae.

Locking himself up in his study, he tried to dismiss the loud chatter of the girls in the other room. With a few clicks of the mouse, he was working once again on a new computer game slated to come out in the summer after school let out. Computer coding engulfed his senses as he typed out commands with expert ease.

But his mind wandered. With a pained sigh he shook his head and let his thoughts carry him away. Though he had been relieved that Sae was not with child, he found himself often entertaining thoughts of parenthood. His increasingly-frequent daydreams of being a father, of holding a child in his arms, of having someone to protect— it was suddenly attractive. That idea was becoming stronger daily. He wanted a kid, damnit!

Ryo visibly flinched at the way his mind screamed its desire. "Seriously?" He chuckled, "you'd make a horrible father." He told himself.

_We'll be a family for you, who will love you despite your faults._ Sae's compassionate voice echoed in his head. He frowned. She was so immature that he'd thought little of her until the day he was attacked by Morika's hired thugs. During their conversation, they had shared their greatest insecurities about themselves with each other, she had made him a promise to give him a family who would love him and accept him, and he had looked at her with a new light in his eyes. Though she was a great deal younger than him, she had matured significantly on that evening.

Ryo sighed and stood up to stretch. There were two sides at war. The first side was adamant about having kids. The other side preached that the girl he had in mind about starting a family with was too young, too immature, too inexperienced, and wasn't interested in him. That last point really stuck to him. He wasn't the best person out there, but having women fall for him? It had always been a piece of cake. A slow smile spread over his face. A dangerous grin. He had charmed her before, and he could do so again. The challenge fresh in his mind, he sat back down to start planning his strategy.


	2. Chapter 2

Sae snapped her cellphone shut as she made her way up to the high-rise apartment building just up the street. She was sweating bullets in the late spring heat and was dying to get inside and raid the kitchen for frozen snacks. Eagerly she tapped her manicured nails on the sides of the elevator.

"Can't you move any faster?" She growled at the red LED that silently counted the floors. On the sixth floor she hopped out and all but ran to apartment #623. Punching the key code into the keypad, Sae let herself in, giggling happily as she dashed to the kitchen, shedding shoes, backpack, shopping bags, and her uniform tie in the process.

Two scoops of strawberry-mango sorbet later, Sae let her spoon clink into the empty bowl with satisfaction. Nothing like fat-free, extra-fruity, chilled-to-perfection fruit sorbet to quench the heat bug. She sighed and tucked her hands behind her head. With both parents working most of the day, she had the apartment all to herself.

Coming home to a quiet place was routine for the Kashiwagis, as each of them came and went as they pleased, hardly seeing each other except during the evenings, unless business took Sae's parents longer into the night. She didn't really care anyway. She liked to consider herself an independent little miss, and hung out with friends or went shopping whenever she liked. Which reminded her…

Sae squealed as she remembered her purchases from earlier in the day. Picking up the scattered clothes, shoes, and bags, she hurried to her room and slammed the door.

"For the Kashiwagi summer fashion line, the brilliant Sae comes out wearing a breezy fine-spun chiffon dress, with Grecian-inspired patterns around the hem and neckline," Sae broadcasted in her deepest voice as she strutted out in front of her mirror and struck a pose. "Isn't she gorgeous, ladies and gentlemen?" She batted her eyelashes at her reflection and gave a fluttery laugh. "Oh please, you're too kind."

This went on for another half hour until Sae had modeled to her heart's content. She flopped down on her bed in boredom. As she stared out her window at Tokyo's skyline, blazing bright from the late afternoon sun, her thoughts wandered over the day's events. Not a day passed when she wasn't grateful for Momo's forgiveness and willingness to give her a second try. All the other girls in their classroom stuck their noses up at her and talked loudly behind her back. She deserved it though, and she knew it. Momo Adachi was truly a sweet soul. Not only had the girl stood up for her on several occasions when the teasing had become slightly vicious, but she still invited Sae to hang out with her and Kairi. As the months had passed, Sae had begun to change, much to the delight and mild shock of everyone around her. Momo especially noticed it and didn't hesitate to tell her. Though Sae took offense at the way her reputation was being molded, she secretly enjoyed the attention the change brought her, reveling in the purity of living in such a kindhearted and other-centered lifestyle. She still had her faults, such as twisting little white lies together to her parents or passionately hating that bitch of a nurse Misao, but in the long run, Sae knew that she was changing.

The petite girl huffed gently as she grabbed a pillow to tuck underneath her chin, sprawled on her stomach as she thought. _I suppose I_ have _come a ways from the little brat I used to be, though I can still be a brat if I want to,_ Sae mused. _I've learned so much about friendships, about honesty, about happiness…_

_About love,_ her brain helpfully supplied. Sae laughed shortly, bitterly. What kind of love had she experienced? Her thoughts jumped from Jigoro to Toji to Ryo. All of the guys she supposedly loved… She shook her head. She was so messed up. There probably wasn't a single guy in the world who would want to be with her if she was the last girl on earth. She was a hopeless case. Oh, she was sure she could find a person to have a fun fling with, but in the end, she wanted someone to be there for her always. Someone to love her no matter what her faults—

Sae shook her head. Ryo? "You can't be serious, girl," Sae laughed to herself. "Using the words you told him right back at yourself? You're pathetic!" After a giggle, she sobered up, hugging her pillow tighter.

They had parted mutually. Ryo was glad that there was no baby in the first place, and Sae was more than ready to cut all ties with the callous, unfeeling man. There were too many reasons for things not to work out between them, this they both knew. And yet…

He had been her first love. There was no denying the fact. He had attracted her attention with his competitive streak against his brother. The way he pushed away everyone else to protect himself was exactly the way Sae herself was, and to find someone who had the same line of thought was exhilarating. Not only that, but his physical appearance was easy on the eyes as well. Sae closed her eyes, picturing him. His golden-brown hair was always ruffled in a shaggy haircut, his hazel eyes were usually framed by furrowed eyebrows as he concentrated on a computer screen, a well-trained hand clicking furiously or typing out commands for the next gaming program of his company's choosing. She remembered the way his angular face slanted down, leaning towards her as he gave her her first kiss. The firmness of his lips leading the lover's gesture could never be forgotten. Sae shivered, imagining his strong arms surrounding her, pulling her into his embrace. The slight scent of cigarette smoke clung to his clothes, but his cologne overpowered all smells. She loved to bury her face into his chest and breathe deeply.

A frown crossed her face. She should've known the power within those arms. She should've known that he was just stringing her along, that he wasn't the least bit interested in her except for the occasional night out. The first time he pushed her away from him, she had been confused and thought he was playing. And then he hit her. Hard. She had fallen backwards, gaping up at him with wide, fear-filled eyes. The look he tossed her could have frozen the hottest fire. And from then on, their little cycle began. She would drape herself all over him, pleading for this or that, wanting his attention, and he would indulge her for a little while. He would entertain himself with her, letting her have her way until he grew tired of his charade. Then he would shove her aside and get back to his beloved job. If she pursued him, he would get violent. She would then leave him alone for a couple days, only to come back and ask for 'just an hour' with him. And the cycle would continue in never-ending monotony and pain. How could she have been so stupid? Was she really that dumb?

Sae got up from her bed and took off her newly-bought outfit, changing into a comfortable pair of shorts and a lacy tank top. Her parents would be back for supper that evening. She should probably go heat something up so that they wouldn't yell at her for wasting her time. Although lately, after her time in the hospital, they had lessened the instances where they would get angry with her or ignore her. She smirked. The ordeal must have scared them into acknowledging her presence; that she was still a part of their lives no matter how much they tried to run from it, living their lives at the office or attending after-meetings with elite socialites. Sae shrugged. As long as they stayed out of her business for the most part, she could live with their avoidance. And with that, the dark-haired teen bounded down the hallway to start supper.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I know, the end of the first chapter didn't really make sense. Ryo's motives are messed up, right? Don't worry, I know where I'm going with this! Please read and review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_The lithe body beneath him moaned and struggled to find what she so desperately needed. He smirked as he rose above her. Who knew she could be so responsive? He bent close to her ear and whispered seductively, "Are you ready for me?" Her answer was to pull his head down fiercely for a passionate kiss. "You know what I need! Give it to me!" She demanded, panting for air after their kiss. Male pride flooded his senses as he ran his hands over her flexible body, teasing her one last time before he prepared to penetrate her. Suddenly, something was pulling him back, away from her moans and swollen lips, away from the warmth of her body. Through the sweaty haze, a familiar rock song enveloped him, reminding him of some place he needed to be or something he needed to do… But just what was it?_

Ryo groaned as the radio station blared through his pleasantly erotic dream. He hit the snooze button to turn it off, but try as he might, his morning had begun whether he liked it or not. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes blearily and yawned. Logic kicked in and he chuckled. _Dreaming of Sae?_ He shook his head as he got up from the tousled covers. _I'm pathetic._

The young man made his way into the bathroom, turning on the shower and stripping of his clothes before getting into the reassuring heat. He thought about his idea to get Sae back into his life. Pausing in his ministrations to clean himself, he frowned. Perhaps he should test things out. Just to make sure he hadn't lost his 'touch'. After all, he was Ryo Okayasu, womanizer of every young lady in Japan! He smirked. Yes, he knew he was an egotistical loser. But it would only make things more interesting.

* * *

><p>"And how is the lovely Sae Kashiwagi doing this fine spring morning?" Kairi teased as he presented a mini bouquet of flowers on the girl's desk. Sae rolled her eyes but accepted the bouquet, not taking her eyes off of her compact mirror as she studied her reflection with a critical eye.<p>

"You better have something for me, too," A stern-yet-playful voice called from the door as Momo strode in. Kairi brought his hand up to his mouth in mock surprise, his eyes twinkling as he gasped, "I've been caught!" The two quickly shared a chaste kiss in greeting as Kairi's fan group of girls gagged loudly from across the room.

"How's it going, Sae?" Momo greeted her friend as she slipped into the desk beside her. The dark-haired girl gave a noncommittal shrug as she fished out a tube of lip gloss and proceeded to give her lips a couple swipes with the wand.

"So far it's pretty boring around here," Sae smirked as Kairi's fan girls tried to approach him but failed as he eagerly slipped behind Momo to massage her back. Momo slapped his hands away with a blush.

"Hey, would you guys like to attend a fancy event this weekend?" Kairi changed the subject abruptly.

"What's it for?" Sae pretended to be bored, though both Momo and Kairi knew she lived for parties and black tie social events like the one Kairi was proposing.

"My brother's new video game is going to be released, and it's also the 25th game their company has produced, so this release is going to be really special," Kairi explained.

"That's great! Congratulations to Ryo," Momo smiled and patted her boyfriend's arm. He returned her smile and turned to Sae.

"So what do you think?" He urged. She shrugged.

"C'mon Sae, you know it'll be lots of fun!" Momo coaxed. With an over-dramatic sigh, the petite girl finally looked up at her friends with a grin.

"Have you ever known me to pass up such a wonderful opportunity to rub shoulders with the best in the gaming society?" Sae's eyes twinkled.

"That's my girl!" Kairi clapped her on the back, causing the girl to sputter and cough. "Sorry," he chuckled at her glare.

"We can wear some of the things we bought the other day," Momo said excitedly. Kairi left the girls to their chatter as he went to his desk. This was just what they all needed after a long week of school exams.

* * *

><p>"Hello stranger," the sultry voice caressed him like the softest silk. Ryo turned to meet the mascara-lined gaze of a voluptuous, pale-skinned beauty who rested her head on one slender arm while the manicured nails of her other hand tapped lazily against her wine glass. He nodded to her and then motioned for the bartender to fill up his glass once more.<p>

The atmosphere of the bar was relaxed with the beat of slow R&B J-pop. Its occupants were bathed in the subtle glow of green and blue neon lights. A few couples were slow-dancing on the dimly-lit dance floor. The low murmur of conversation floated around the sophisticated bar, save for the tinkle of a woman's laughter or the baritone reaction of the men arguing Japanese politics in the corner.

_Test number one._ Ryo licked his lips before taking a sip of his beer. "Name's Ryo. My sign is Leo, I'm sweet and single, and I fall hard for beautiful angels who don't belong in this stupid world." He inserted just enough deep smoothness into his voice to make the perfect combination he personally called 'The Swoon Smoothie'. His companion coyly bit her full set of scarlet-red lips as she looked him up and down. A seductive smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and she cleared her throat delicately.

"Mitsuru. I'm a Sagittarius, also single, and I go for guys who like to chase aliens," She finished her quip with a wink. _Easy as pie,_ Ryo mentally patted himself on the back. The two began talking about their jobs, personal goals, each of them knowing that this would eventually lead to either a one-night stand or a complete walkaway. That's the way the game was played, and both of them were well aware of the rules.

After another hour of subtle flirting and remarks with underlying meanings, Ryo was ready for the grand finish. "You busy tonight?" Mitsuru tilted her head.

"It depends on two things," She licked her lips slowly. At the raise of his eyebrow, she continued. "Number one, if you can convince me that I should be doing something worthwhile with my time, and number two, if you tell me just what you have in mind."

A dark, sexy grin started on Ryo's face as he leaned forward, his hand guiding her head toward his. Their lips touched passionately as he made his intentions known. When they parted for a fraction of an inch, he whispered, "Does that help you change your mind?" She blinked, still under the effects of his kiss. "As for the second part of your question, I can't tell you, otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise."

She chuckled. "Very well, then. I'll take you up on your offer. After all, I always had a dominant curious side." They stood up, Ryo's hand snaking around her slender waist to pull her closer to him. She automatically grinded herself against his body, causing him to shift uncomfortably.

"Minx. Let's get out of here." He growled, desire coursing through his veins, eager to call a cab and get to his room as soon as possible. Her light, feathery laugh and heady perfume surrounded him like a cloud as they left the bar together.

* * *

><p>Kairi woke up and yawned noisily. Running a hand through his brown hair, he sighed and headed for the bathroom. His foot landed on something soft and silky, and he glanced down. Black lacy cups. That's what he had stepped in. Kairi rolled his eyes. He did <em>not<em> want to meet another one of his brother's one-night stands again. They always pinched his cheeks and told Ryo how adorable he was. As if! He wasn't an 8-year-old, for cryin' out loud! Shutting the bathroom door, he wearily turned on the shower and began his morning routine.

In the other room, two bodies were haphazardly entangled in one another in a mess of limbs and sheets. Mitsuru moaned in contented sleepiness as Ryo awoke from his slumber against her chest. He slowly kissed his way up to her lips, letting his fingers tangle themselves in her raven-black, tousled locks.

"Morning, my dear angel," His deep voice rumbled when her eyes opened to focus on his face. She smiled lazily and pulled him down for another kiss.

"That was amazing, Ryo," She whispered, referring to their passionate activities the night before. "You're incredible." His male pride swelled up and he crushed his lips against hers once again.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked after they pulled apart. "Mmm," she sat up, pulling the sheets with her to cover herself.

"Would you like to go with me to a black tie event?" He said, trailing his hand down over her bare shoulder, marveling at the softness. "I wasn't planning to go because I didn't have a date, but…" The question hung in the morning air. Outside the streets were bustling with honking taxis, busy commuters, and students on their way to school. Inside the warm haven of the bedroom, the two individuals sized each other up once again.

"You're so cute when you're unsure of yourself," Mitsuru's feathery laugh washed over him as she placed a hand on his chest. "Sure, I'd love to go. I don't get to attend events like that very often." Relief washed over him. He exhaled with a smile.

"It's tonight at 7pm." He informed her. She got out of bed, intent on finding her clothing. He watched, content to ogle her pale skin and flawless curves as she bent over.

"I'll give you my address and you can pick me up," Mitsuru replied, opening the door to look for the rest of her clothes. Her bra hung on the doorknob by its straps. "I don't remember putting this here," She frowned. With a little shrug, she began to dress. Ryo pulled on a pair of boxers and headed to the kitchen, leaving Mitsuru to fix herself up in the bedroom.

Kairi was in the kitchen, gulping down breakfast as he caught a quick glance at the TV weather channel. Ryo raised his eyebrows at his brother as he filled up a cup with coffee.

"You eat any faster than that and you might choke," he said dryly. Kairi rolled his eyes in dismissal.

"I don't want to be around for when 'Black Lace' makes her appearance," he replied in a low voice, mindful that the woman could show up any minute. Ryo chuckled.

"Why? Are you embarrassed? This is what grown men do, little brother," he said condescendingly.

"Whatever. I'm outta here," Kairi deposited his dishes in the sink and grabbed his messenger bag. Just as he slammed the front door shut, Mitsuru came out, running her perfectly-groomed nails through her mane of volumized 'morning hair' she had teased with a brush.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked, accepting the cup of coffee Ryo held out to her. He shrugged as he took a long sip of the steamy beverage.

"Just my kid brother. Seems like he's shy around beautiful women, so he left for school early," He chuckled at her sultry glance as she sipped from her cup. They drank the rest of their coffee in silence, save for the background noise of the television.

"Ryo, thanks again for last night and this," Mitsuru motioned to her empty cup. "I gotta go get ready for work but I'll be waiting for you tonight," she pulled him down for one more kiss before she prepared to leave.

"I can't wait to show off what a vision you are," Ryo leaned against the doorframe as she turned to him. She laughed and pushed against his chest lightly.

"See you later, Casanova," she called over her shoulder. He smirked at the nickname and shut the door, eager for the night to come.

* * *

><p>Sae critically examined her appearance in the full-length mirror. Her short, dark-brown hair gleamed in the light, styled to perfection and a few locks were held in place with pastel-pink bows. Her skin was flawless, scented with a light, fruity lotion she had just bought that afternoon. Her hazel-green eyes sparkled with excitement as she winked at her reflection. Pale-pink lips were accented with glittery gloss. And finally, her dress. She was proud of this particular piece.<p>

After spotting it in the boutique the other day, she had gotten into a fight with another girl who had also seen the dress. Momo had to pry them apart before they ruined the dress or scratched each other's eyes out. In the end, the saleswoman had fallen for Sae's innocent victim look and had given her the dress.

It was _the_ dress. A delicate rose-blush color, with a haphazard pattern of pearl-white embroidery near the hem, as if someone had taken a handful of mini white rose petals and flung them onto the skirt. Graceful straps held up the dress on her slender shoulders. A sheer gossamer pink wrap finished off the ensemble, and Sae carefully tugged on the strappy silver sandals before gathering her silvery-pink clutch and looking at the final result in the mirror. The dress fit her perfectly, caressing her hips and flaring nicely at the mid-calf hem. She could be the very picture of innocence. Sae giggled at that notion. Anyone who knew her would scoff at the idea of Sae Kashiwagi being innocent. Still, it was a nice idea.

Her phone rang. "Hey Sae, we're down here waiting for you now," Momo's cheerful voice beckoned.

"Alright, be right down!" Sae chirped and snapped her phone shut. She was just about to leave her room when she hesitated with a thought. A petite hand reached to touch her bare neck. For the longest time, even after she and Ryo had broken up, she had worn the necklace he gave her. But finally, she had taken it off. Kairi and Momo had made a big fuss over it anyway. Still…

She rushed back to her vanity and searched through her drawers. _Only for tonight,_ she thought. Slipping on the pendant, she sighed at the feel of the cool metal resting against her heated skin. It looked so right. She gave her reflection a small, sad smile, then straightened up and hurried out of the apartment, down the elevator to the lobby where her friends were waiting.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Haha, had to change the rating due to this chapter! Please look forward to future chapters of more steaminess. *wink* Forgive my lack of horoscope knowledge. I did a quick search on wikipedia for the basics. "Mitsuru" means "satisfy" or "full". Yup, looked it up on a baby names site! Our plot thickens! Please read and review!<p> 


End file.
